


Rough Loving

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub, Domestic, Frottage, Grumpy Lucifer, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Spanking, Sub!Gabriel, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: With Lucifer’s increasingly bad moods, everyone was walking on eggshells around him until one day Sam couldn’t take it anymore.





	Rough Loving

If it’s one thing Lucifer was about ready to blow a gasket about, it was about sex. 

Not that he wasn’t getting any-oh no. The day of the apple festival three months ago showed him that despite his recent upgrade to Mommyhood, he was _very_ much desired and wanted in the bedroom. 

It wasn’t that he was getting too much-Lucifer’s pretty sure he was hyped up all hours of the day, waiting for the chance to have a month long sex marathon and be as naked as he pleased. 

No, it was the type. 

Lucifer loved being rough. He loved manhandling Sam into position, pinning him down and fucking his mate until he saw stars. He loved throat fucking Gabriel until his golden eyes were red rimmed and his lips were pink and shiny. He loved being tied up and spanked, with marks that lasted for days. But ever since Mary Rose came into their lives, he’s been hesitant, unsure if that was still okay. He didn’t want to have to explain to Mary Rose, if she walked in on them, that her Daddies did this because he asked for it, wanted it, and loved it; and because they loved him.

So while he’s had sex, and a fair amount of it for a family with a three year old daughter, it was slow, soft, and gentle. Lucifer doesn’t mind it too much, especially after a panic attack and he just needed his mates touching him and worshipping him. After a time, though, he became moody and anxious around _everyone_ except for Mary Rose. With her he was a beaming beacon of happiness and love, tucking her in every night, singing her to sleep and making sure that she knew there was no running in the bunker. Without her, however, he snapped and snipped, all obvious signs that he needed to go into subspace, and deep. 

It was no wonder, because he liked to do anything he could for Mary Rose, and often denied help, relishing in his new role as Mommy. One couldn’t say that Lucifer’s pride wasn’t still there, nor his stubbornness, because it was all there, coming back at full strength with a vengeance. 

With Lucifer’s increasingly bad moods, everyone was walking on eggshells around him until one day Sam couldn’t take it anymore. Not knowing exactly what the problem was, Sam arranged for Dean to take Mary Rose on a weekend trip if for no other reason than to make sure she was out of earshot of any potential arguments. He’d learned his lesson on that front. The week seemed to crawl by while Sam talked about the situation with Gabriel and they made plans to have an intervention of sorts. Come hell or high water, by the time Mary Rose came home the following Monday they would know the problem and correct whatever issues were causing Lucifer’s foul temper. Now, they just had to break the news of Mary Rose’s vacation to Lucifer. 

“He’s not going to like it,” Gabriel muttered to Sam as the folded clothes in the laundry room. 

“What’s the alternative, Gabe? Have her here when he blows up at us or worse?” Sam shook his head as he matched socks, rolling them into tight balls and putting them in piles. 

Gabriel sighed, “I don’t disagree with you, he just won’t like being separated from Mary like that.” 

Lucifer chose that moment to walk in, in the midst of an argument with Dean, a laundry basket on his hip, “DEAN! I _got_ it. Jesus fucking Christ!” he snapped, slamming the basket down on the washer, “I don’t need _help_ with anything.” 

Dean looked helplessly at the angry angel’s mates. All he had done was offered to do a few loads of the laundry and the angel had snapped at him. Dean wondered if this new behavior had something to do with the stresses of being a parent and hoped Lucifer was able to find some sort of balance soon. Either way, he was looking forward to getting away for a few days while Sam and Gabriel helped sort it out.

Sam watched the exchange between his brother and Lucifer then counted to ten. He’d had enough and he was pretty sure everyone had too, but it wouldn’t do any good if he lost his temper. Standing with an empty basket in hand, he stepped out of the room gesturing for Dean to follow. Once they were down the hall a ways from the bedroom, Sam shoved the basket into Dean’s hands. “Go ahead and start your vacation early. I’ll call you when it’s clear.” 

Dean nodded, then said, “Just be careful and don’t make him cry too much.” He knew how Lucifer operated fairly well at this point and had an idea of how things were going to go once the trio was alone. “Cas and I will call you when we’re settled for the night. Where’s Mary?”

Sam scratched the scruff of his cheek while he tried to keep his mind on the task at hand, “Her room coloring. She already knows she’s going on a trip but make it seem like you're going on an adventure. She’ll probably ask to go hunting, but no hunting, Dean,” Sam whispered, “Not even a hint of a ghost.”

“Trust me a little, huh?” With that, he took the empty laundry basket and went to grab Mary Rose and let Cas know what was going on. 

Meanwhile, in the laundry room, Lucifer was grumbling under his breath about the various states of everyone’s clothes, including his own. He even had a mental chart outlining exactly how many barbeque stains were on Dean’s shirts and jelly on Cas’. 

Gabriel couldn’t help but snicker as he listened to Lucifer bemoan about the laundry, “Good thing you haven’t gotten to the sheets yet.” 

Lucifer threw his younger brother a daggered look, “I would _appreciate_ it if for once in your celestial life, you wouldn’t become such a child every time I decide that laundry stains are not beneath my scrutiny or abhorration,” he snipped. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, not the least bit cowed by his brother’s cutting looks. The situation was just too funny. “Heelllooo, you do realize you’re an Archangel and can snap the stains away. In fact I know all housewives everywhere would  _ love _ to have you on hand.”

“I rather _like_ being domestic and not using my powers for everything,” Lucifer snapped. He snapped open one of Gabriel’s tees to see the damage before growling. “Did you decide to dump _an entire bottle_ of chocolate sauce _all_ over a WHITE shirt??” He snarled, brandishing the offending garment. 

Sam stepped around the corner in time to see Gabriel’s eyes widen as Lucifer advanced on him with a white shirt in hand. Squaring his shoulders, he found his voice deepening slightly, like it did when he was correcting Mary Rose but more like when he had Lucifer on his knees, bound and gagged. “Lucifer!” he growled. 

Lucifer stopped in his tracks upon hearing the growled voice, the shirt having been wound up so he could stuff it into Gabriel’s mouth. His entire body tensed and he turned a steely gaze towards Sam, movements tinged in slight fear as he realized in that moment that he had gone too far. 

Gabriel peered around Lucifer’s shoulder and edged away when Sam stalked over to Lucifer and yanked the shirt out of his hand. “What in the seven levels of hell are you doing?” His voice didn’t lose any of it’s edge as he towered over the archangel. 

“Laundry.” Lucifer replied tersely. 

“No, I’m not talking about laundry.” Sam tossed the shirt back into the basket. “For weeks you’ve been snapping our heads off at the slightest provocation. It ends now, Lucifer. I won’t have Mary learning that it’s acceptable to berate us because she saw you do it.”

Lucifer’s jaw flexed challengingly even as his gaze lowered slightly at the reprimand. “It’s a personal problem, and I will deal with it,  _ Samuel _ _. _ ” he gritted out. 

“So personal you can’t tell us?” Sam narrowed his eyes at his mate, folding his arms over his chest. “I swear, if you weren’t supposed to be an eons old angel I’d put you in a corner or turn you over my knee.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed as he boldly lifted his gaze to meet Sam’s. He didn’t speak, just clenched his jaw, fingers curling into fists as he tried to hold everything in. 

Gabriel’s head jerked up at Sam’s words. He looked to his brother, letting his eyes travel over him, taking in the way he was holding himself. And then it struck him what the issue was. Something they hadn’t done since before Mary Rose came to them. Lucifer hadn’t dominated or been dominated. He was all for it, if he was right and if it’d help. Slowly standing from his spot, Gabriel went to Sam’s side and sank down to his knees. “Samuel.” 

Lucifer’s eyes flashed to his brother, grateful for the distraction. He took a step back away from Sam. The urge to follow Gabriel’s lead was strong, but instead of sinking to his knees, he picked up the garbage on the table, his body language making it clear he thought the matter closed. 

Sam’s eyes dropped down to Gabriel, confused as to what he was getting at. Gabriel jerked his head toward Lucifer and mouthed silently as he held his wrists together in a pantomime of being bound. “Play.”

Quirking an eyebrow, a slow wolfish grin spread across his face. Stalking up behind Lucifer, he slid his fingers through his hair until he had a handful and jerked Lucifer’s head back lightly. “You’ve been a very bad boy, Heylel. What should I do about that, hmm?” he hissed into his ear. 

Lucifer gave a groan and went to protest as his head was jerked back, but it died on his lips as he heard Sam’s words. He trembled lightly and he whimpered. “‘M sorry,” he managed to choke out. It was so tempting to give in completely, very tempting, but now he wasn’t even sure if he deserved it. 

“I think you do need a spanking. Maybe we’ve let you go too long without turning your ass red.” Sam purred as he tugged on Lucifer’s hair again, having noticed the tremble running through his mate. “Mary is going out with Dean for the weekend so I have time to correct that. If you need this, go to our room. If I find you naked and kneeling I’ll know you need me to take you in hand. Do you understand?”

Lucifer drew in a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes.” he whimpered. 

“Good boy.” Sam released his hold and stepped away from Lucifer to got to Gabriel, gently petting an hand over the younger angel’s head, who leaned into it. 

Lucifer shakily made his way to their bedroom, closing the door behind him. With trembling hands, he managed to undress and find himself kneeling. Knowing he was in trouble because of his pride, stubbornness, and a manner of other things, he couldn’t help but wring his hands anxiously as tears came to his eyes. 

Gabriel was the first to enter the bedroom after having a short conversation with Sam about how this was going to go. They both agreed that Sam needed to be firm but he had to make it clear that this wasn’t punishment alone. Stripping off his clothes, Gabriel neatly folded them and laid them on the dresser before kneeling in front of Lucifer. “Heylel.” he whispered to him. “Samuel isn’t angry. He loves you. Remember that, okay? We love you and want to give you what you need. What we all need.”

Lucifer didn’t answer, just played with his fingers and gave a sniffle in response. 

“Is this what you need?” Gabriel asked quietly as he leaned forward with one hand braced on the floor to close the distance between them. “You have to tell me.” 

Lucifer gave a slow nod, giving another sniffle. “Yeah.” he mumbled in a sad voice. 

“Then let Samuel give it to you and let him know if it gets to be too much.” Gabriel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and sat back just in time for the door to open, revealing Sam clad in nothing but a tight pair of jeans. 

Lucifer hiccupped softly, squeezing his eyes shut as he bowed his head further, concentrating on the smooth glide of his fingers rubbing against each other, shoulders tense. 

Sam stepped around the pair of them, circling slowly. “Such pretty boys sitting so nice for me.” he stopped beside Lucifer and crouched down, his hands dangling between his knees. “Lucifer, look at me.” 

Lucifer slowly raised his head to look up at Sam, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes wide open in a bizarre mixture of want, fear, and hesitation. 

Sam’s voice was calm and kind when he spoke, but still authoritative. “We’re going to do things a little different than usual. It’s been a long time for us so I’m going to be checking in with colors. If I ask you what your color is, what are your choices?”

Lucifer looked away, tensing up some more. 

“Answer me, Heylel.” Sam commanded. 

Lucifer gave a whine of distress and returned his attention to tugging on his fingers. 

“Yellow, Samuel.” Gabriel murmured from where he’d been watching his brother closely. It was part of his role in this, they’d agreed that Gabriel would serve as a type of referee in case Lucifer stopped communicating properly. 

Sam nodded and gently took hold of Lucifer’s hand, kneeling beside him. “What’s wrong, Baby? Tell me so I can make this good for you.”  

Lucifer gave a hiccup and quiet sob at the nickname, feeling like he didn’t deserve it. “Feeling bad, real bad.” he admitted. “Need to go down,  _ should  _ go down, don’t feel like I  _ deserve  _ to go down, what if Mary comes back and sees Mommy with teeth marks and unable to sit right ‘cause Mommy likes it rough and just everything is spinning out and you’re angry and I just-” his voice hitched in throat and he stopped talking, bowing his head further in shame and embarrassment. 

“Shhhh.” Sam soothed as he wrapped his arms around Lucifer, dropping his rear to the floor so he could cradle his mate properly. “First of all, I’m not angry. Not really. We couldn’t figure out what was wrong and it worried us. As for Mary, we’ll tell her we went rollerblading or something. We don’t have to give her any details at her age.”

Gabriel crawled forward and straddled what he could of Lucifer’s lap. “If you need to go down. Go down. We’ll take care of you like we always do. Leave worries about Mary behind for right now.”

Lucifer whimpered at their words, squeezing his eyes shut. He still felt like he was spiralling out of control, and he now wasn’t sure if he even  _ could  _ go down. He grabbed the closest hand- Gabriel’s, that was Gabriel’s- and wrote with his finger on his brother’s skin.  _ No control. Down. Help. Please. _

Gabriel felt the words scrawled into his palm and nodded. “I’ll help, Heylel. Always. Just nod yes or no. Do you want Sam to take control?”

Lucifer nodded, using his hand to rub at his eyes. Giving that little bit of consent he felt himself relax a little bit, make him feel calmer. 

Smiling Gabriel stood and went to their closet, digging around for a box they now kept hidden on the top shelf. A box containing their toys and supplies for scenes. Coming back to where Sam and Lucifer were seated, he started laying out items for light play, such as soft leather cuffs, a blindfold and vibrator. 

Sam sat up taking Lucifer with him so they were both standing on their knees. “Can you speak enough to safeword or tell me colors if you need to?” he asked as he pet the hair away from Lucifer’s face. 

Lucifer nodded, finally looking at Sam properly in the eyes since the laundry room. 

“Tell me your safeword.” Sam urged. 

“C-c-cage,” Lucifer stuttered quietly. 

“There’s my good boy.” Sam kissed him lightly on the cheek. He moved off of the floor and sat on the edge of the nest. “I’m going to spank you. For several reasons. The first of them being that I like to touch you and watch your skin turn pink from my hand. The second reason is because you didn’t come to us to tell us what was wrong, so I’m going to punish you for that.” Sam explained patiently and then patted his knee. “Come up here.” 

Lucifer slowly made his way to Sam, laying himself across Sam’s lap. He knew that he was going to end up crying, so he grabbed a pillow and buried his face into it.

Laying a hand on the curve of his back, Sam caressed the curve of Lucifer’s ass. Gabriel patiently kneeled by Lucifer’s head, not touching him but letting him feel his presence. 

“Such a lovely ass.” Sam hummed. “You’re going to count for me, Heylel. Seven spanks. One for every mortal sin. Do you understand?”

Lucifer gave a hiccup and nodded, whimpering. He wanted this done and over with, simply because it was different than all the other spankings he’s ever gotten. 

Sam raised his hand and brought it down quickly, flicking his wrist so that it was mainly his fingers that made contact. 

Lucifer whined and squeezed his eyes shut. “O-one.” 

“Good.” Sam whispered and brought his hand down once more, hard enough to sting and leave a barely there print of his hand. 

Lucifer gave a quiet cry and clenched the pillow tighter. “T-t-two.” 

Sam circled his hand around Lucifer’s asscheek before striking him twice in a row, hard enough to jar him forward with the impact. 

Lucifer gave a sob, a couple of tears leaking out. “T-t-three. . . F-f-f-f-four.”

“Almost done.” Sam assured him as he soothed the sting by rubbing Lucifer once more. “Someday I’m going to spank you just for the pleasure of it until you call yellow. Your ass looks so sweet when it’s up in the air like this.” 

That sounded good to Lucifer, even if right at the moment spanking was the worst thing ever invented. Whimpering, he buried his face into the pillow. 

Sam lifted his hand and delivered the last three slaps in quick succession, just as hard as before. 

Lucifer sobbed out his counts, his _seven_ higher pitched than the rest of them. 

Gathering him up, Sam sat Lucifer on his lap, his reddened ass resting right on Sam’s thigh. Kissing Lucifer on the cheek, Sam wiped away his tears. “It’s over now. You did so good, baby. Took your spankings like a good boy. I’m so proud of you.” 

“P-p-proud?” Lucifer echoed, giving a hiccup. “D-d-did good?” He needed the praise, because it had been so long since he’d gone down, he knew it’d help him  _ get  _ down, and it would be less likely for him to drop after this. It was just a validation for Lucifer’s freshly awakening submissive side. 

“You did.” Sam kissed his cheek again. “Very good. But I need to know, are you gonna be a good boy from now on and tell me when you need me to take care of you like this?” 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer said, nodding his head. 

“Good, because I like taking care of you. You make such wonderful sounds when I spank you for fun, and they only get better when I slip my fingers into you while telling you what a good boy you're being for me.”

Lucifer nodded and leaned against Sam, a sign he was starting to head into his subspace now. 

“I think you did so well taking your punishment that you deserve a reward. Would you like that, baby?” Sam asked as his hand wandered along Lucifer’s inner thigh. 

“Uh huh,” Lucifer hummed, shivering at the touch. His gaze went over to his brother, just watching him. 

“Want to help me spank Gabriel or should I make you cum?” Sam asked as he kissed along Lucifer’s jaw. 

Lucifer shivered and warred with himself, trying to figure out what he wanted. On one hand, he loved it when he and Sam tag-teamed on spanking Gabriel. But that’d leave him feeling too dominant and that’s not what he wanted at the moment. On the other hand, cumming sounded _really awesome_ and he would love that. But he still felt like he didn’t deserve it, just had that hint of doubt.

Sam gently cupped his balls. “Want me to decide for you, Heylel? Tell you what you’re going to do for me?”

Lucifer took a sharp intake of breath and nodded. “Yes, please,” he murmured. 

“Face Gabriel and lean your back against me.” Sam tapped Lucifer’s leg to get him moving. 

Lucifer did as he was told, his limbs a lot looser and his face more relaxed than when they had started, icy blue eyes starting to glaze over. 

Sam arranged Lucifer’s legs so that they are splayed open with his calves resting on the outside of Sam’s legs. “Gabriel...get him nice and hard for us.” Sam instructed as he brushed his hand down Lucifer’s chest. 

Lucifer shivered at the brush and he looked at his brother with a soft and open expression that was unique to Lucifer’s subspace. 

“Yes, Samuel.” Gabriel said with a smile as he reached out to stroke along Lucifer’s thigh. 

“No, use your mouth. No hands.” Sam instructed Gabriel as he kissed Lucifer’s shoulder. 

Lucifer tilted his head out of the way lazily, thigh flexing under Gabriel’s touch. 

Gabriel groaned as he clasped his hands behind his back and leaned forward to kiss the tender skin of Lucifer’s inner thigh. His tongue swirling around in between soft presses of his lips and worrying dark red blemishes into his brother’s skin. 

“That’s it.” Sam whispered as he watched. “Think he’ll lick your naughty spots, baby?”

Lucifer shivered and nodded, moaning softly. The leg not currently occupied was absently running along Sam’s. 

Sam’s hand smoothed along Lucifer’s thigh, bending down Sam left a trail of his own marks on the column of Lucifer’s throat. 

Gabriel licked a line up the length of his brother’s cock, his tongue leaving a spit shine trail in it’s wake until he wrapped his lips around the crown, sucking the bead of precum from Lucifer’s cock. 

Lucifer moaned a bit louder, his head moving even more out of the way to expose his neck to Sam as his hips rocked up and into Gabriel’s mouth, trying to get his brother to do more with a whimper. 

Resting his hands on Lucifer’s hips, Sam pressed down firmly to hold him still. “You’ll only get what we give you.” He rumbled just below his mate's ear. “Only what I say you can have.” 

Lucifer shivered and whined, resting his head back on Sam’s shoulders. “‘Cause I’ve been bad?” he moaned, resisting the urge to test his mate’s strength and determination and make him take it. Besides, he wanted to show Sam that he  _ could  _ be good, and wanted to be good. 

“No.” Sam tucked his fingers under Lucifer’s chin and turned the angel’s face towards him. “Because I want you to be good for me. Can you be a good boy and not take what you want?”

Lucifer whined and nodded. “More, please,” he whispered softly, asking for more of what he and Gabriel were doing to him and more help diving further into subspace. 

“More what?” Sam ghosted his lips across Lucifer’s while Gabriel swallowed more of him down. Rolling his tongue against the underside of the shaft, his eyes rolling up to watch Sam and his brother. 

Lucifer whined and resisted the urge to slam his face into Sam’s. “More this. Wanna go deeper.” he moaned. “Take me apart and stitch me back together, please.” 

“Take you apart?” Sam’s hand trailed down at a teasingly slow pace, his fingers curving around Lucifer’s balls until he’s cupping him gently while Gabriel sank all the way down to the base of the older angel’s cock. The tip touching the back of Gabriel’s throat before he pulled back up again. 

Lucifer shivered and nodded. “Please.” he whimpered. He needed touch, hot kisses trailing down his skin and held down. Perhaps be made to orgasm over and over again until he was spent. Or maybe edged until he could no longer hold himself back. 

“Who are you begging to?” Sam asked, his middle finger pressing gently against Lucifer’s perineum and moving in small circles. 

Lucifer gasped and his eyes fluttered closed as he managed to not jerk his hips. “Samuel,  _ please! _ ” he cried out. 

Gabriel pulled off with an obscenely loud slurping sound and grinned with spit slicked lips. “He begs so pretty, Samuel.” 

“That he does.” Sam took Lucifer’s cock in hand and roughly jerked him as his finger sought out his puckered hole. “Wonder what other pretty sounds we can get him to make?”

Lucifer whined and felt his breath coming in short pants, his mates’ names falling from his lips as he began nearing his orgasm. He gripped onto the bedsheets tight to try and ground him. 

“Going to cum for us, Heylel?” Gabriel murmured as he nipped at Lucifer’s thigh. 

“Samuel, please?” Lucifer asked, gasping at the nip to his thigh. 

“Are you close, baby?” Sam said as he kissed Lucifer’s earlobe, sucking it lightly.

“Uh-huh, Sam’el,” Lucifer slurred, crying out in pleasure. “Please. . . Please, may I cum?” He wasn’t sure if he could hold back. 

Sam stopped everything he was doing and squeezed the root of Lucifer’s cock, staving off any chance of the angel coming. “Not yet.”

Lucifer cried out and felt his hips spasm even though there was no orgasm to be had, giving a sob of being so close, only to have it cut off.

Gabriel kissed his way up Lucifer’s stomach, gentle sucking kisses as Sam soothed Lucifer with soft sounds. “Good boy. Holding it for me. So good.”  When Sam felt that they were in no danger of making Lucifer cum just yet, he patted the angel’s hip. “Get on your knees and bend down. Show us that perky ass of yours.” 

Shakily, Lucifer removed himself from Sam’s lap and did as he was told, presenting his ass to them. He took long deep breaths to keep himself calm and further away from the edge of orgasm. The praise from Sam made his head spin a bit deeper into subspace and he waited with bated breath. 

Sam stood from the bed, unzipping his jeans and pushing them to the floor. His cock springing free and standing straight and hard as he kneeled behind Lucifer. Leaning over, he wrapped his hand around the back of Gabriel’s neck and pulled him into a hard kiss. Tongues and teeth clashing together until they both broke apart with a gasp for breath. “Lucifer’s going to use his mouth on you next. It’s only fair.” 

Gabriel grinned wide and shuffled until he was kneeling in front of his brother with a hand wrapped around his cock, gently stroking as the tip glistened with precum. 

“Make him cum, baby.” Sam commanded as he ran his hands over the curve of Lucifer’s ass. 

Lucifer greedily tugged Gabriel closer, opening his mouth and swallowing his cock down with a groan, eyes flicking up in their subspace innocence to his brother. 

Gabriel grunted at the feel of the warm, wet heat of his brother’s mouth surrounding him. His long fingers curling into Lucifer’s hair, tugging the strands gently as he thrust up into his mouth. 

Lucifer moaned and sucked Gabriel firmly, running his teeth lightly on the underside of Gabriel’s cock, still looking up at his brother innocently and sweetly. 

“I love watching you two.” Sam bent down and kissed the small of Lucifer’s back. “But as much as I’d love to watch you two make each other cum, over and over again...I’d rather do this.” Sam kissed further down as he pulled Lucifer’s ass cheeks apart, opening him wide until and sliding this tongue down the cleft and circling around his most intimate place. 

Lucifer choked on Gabriel’s cock, tears swimming to his eyes at the feeling of Sam’s tongue around his hole, and he gripped his brother’s hips tighter as he shoved himself as far down as he could onto Gabriel’s cock. 

“Oh fuck!” Gabriel cried out as his head dropped back on his shoulders. “Your mouth is downright sinful.” 

Lucifer could honestly say the same thing about Sam’s tongue, but his mouth was full and he kept his eyes on his brother as he sucked him off, determined to make him cum. 

Sam licked and sucked at Lucifer’s rim until it was wet and slick, then he barely pushed the tip inside before giving Lucifer’s ass a gentle slap. 

Gabriel moaned so low that it rattled his chest. The pressure of his impending orgasm was building at a rapid pace until his balls ached with the need to release. “Samuel… please… can I… I need.” 

Lucifer whined around Gabriel’s cock at the gentle slap, his eyes flicking to the back of his head as he mentally wondered if that was for being a good boy or a bad boy. He inhaled and swallowed Gabriel down once more, nosing the golden curls at the base of his cock. 

Sam sat up and used his thumb to stroke Lucifer’s hole. “Go ahead, Gabe. Give our good boy your cum.” 

Gabriel thrust up a few more times, his whole body quaking under Lucifer’s hands as he fell over the edge. His cock twitching between Lucifer’s lips as he came hard enough for his vision to black out around the edges and Lucifer’s name to be shouted out to the heavens. 

Lucifer greedily drank down everything Gabriel gave him, closing his eyes as he milked Gabriel for all everything that Gabriel had noisily. 

With a final shudder, Gabriel withdrew from from Lucifer’s mouth and fell back bonelessly onto the bed. “Thank you, Heylel. Thank you, Samuel.” 

“You’re welcome.” Sam chuckled at how comical it was for Gabriel to be rendered into a puddle so easily and removed his hands from Lucifer’s body. “Did you like sucking him, Heylel?”

“Uh huh,” Lucifer whined, pressing his chest back into the mattress and lifting his rear higher into the air, licking Gabriel’s cum from his lips. 

Sam reached for the lube that was tucked away in the nightstand and laid out on the bed. Pouring a liberal amount into his hand, he slicked up his cock with a groan. “Wanna cum too?” 

“Yes, please, Sam’el,” Lucifer whimpered. 

“Then come here.” Sam grasped his wrist and tugged him forward until Lucifer was laid out on top of him. “Want you to rub yourself off on me.” Sam explained as he rolled his hips up, their cocks sliding against each other. 

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips against Sam's eagerly burying his face onto Sam's shoulder. 

“So good.” Sam whispered to him as an arm wrapped around Lucifer’s shoulders, holding him close. His lubed covered hand gripping the globe of his ass as he pushed up against him. His fingers trailing along the cleft with each roll of their hips. 

Lucifer whined and moaned as he rocked his hips into Sam’s, feeling their cocks slide together and Sam’s fingers going in between his cheeks as he rolled their hips. His hands clung to Sam’s biceps tightly, digging nails in lightly. 

“That’s it, baby...my good boy…” Sam murmured to him as he turned and kissed along Lucifer’s jaw. “cum for me...want to feel you cum.” 

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips harder into Sam’s, his lust addled mind telling him he was probably going to have bruises on his hips from the force of it all but he didn’t care, he just wanted to be Sam’s good boy and cum. 

Gabriel finally stretched out on his side beside them and tucked his hand even lower than Sam’s on Lucifer’s ass. His finger slipping between his brother’s ass cheeks and pressing against his hole. “Is this what you need, baby? Both of us touching you while you ride Samuel?”

Lucifer gasped and nodded, whimpering as he rutted furiously against Sam’s cock, chasing after an orgasm that once seemed close.

Sam moved his hand from around Lucifer’s shoulders and slid it in between them, wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. His balls drawing up tight as he thought of anything else other than how badly he wanted to cum. “You’re so beautiful like this, Heylel.” Sam groaned as he stroked his hand over their joined cocks. 

Lucifer only lasted a few passes of Sam’s hand before he came, thrusting into Sam’s fist as he threw his head back with a cry and sparks appeared behind his eyes as he spilled over. 

Sam quickly followed behind him with a long, low moan. His own release spurting out between them, coating their stomachs in thick stripes. He kept moving his hand until his cock became too sensitive to touch, only then did he stop. Kissing the side of Lucifer’s face, he whispered praise and adoration to him. 

Lucifer shuddered as Sam stroked him through the orgasm and the aftershocks. He whined at the praise and adoration, tears coming to his eyes as he began to come down from his high. That felt  _ amazing _ , better than he’s felt in  _ months _ , and now he felt even worse about hiding this from Sam and Gabriel. He buried his face into the crook of Sam’s neck to hide. 

Gabriel kissed the back of Lucifer’s neck and joined in the praise. Sam gently rolled Lucifer over into Gabriel’s arms, and kissed each of them sweetly. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to clean you up.” 

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes, coming off of his high a bit more rapidly than normal due to the overwhelming guilt he felt.

While Sam padded away from the bed, Gabriel held Lucifer tight and rubbed his nose against his cheek. “Feel better, Heylel?” 

Lucifer rocked his hand back and forth honestly before giving a slight wince after finishing it. 

“What’s the matter?” Gabriel asked softly as he took his brother’s hand in his and pressed it to his chest, just in case. “Didn’t you like what we did?”

“I feel guilty.” Lucifer murmured honestly. “Guilty that I let myself go this long, guilty that I didn’t tell you and Sam, guilty that I’ve pretty much snapped at  _ everyone  _ in the bunker, and guilty that I unintentionally, in my pride and stubbornness, set a bad example for Mary.” He took a shuddering breath and let it out. 

“Oh Heylel.” Gabriel smiled warmly. “Sure, I’ll agree you’ve been..a bit of a dick lately, but it’s easily forgiven. We’ve all been so involved with Mary that we kinda forgot about other needs. I’m just glad we finally figured it out.” 

“A bit of a dick? Gabriel, I was about ready to shove that T-shirt in your mouth and throw you into the washing machine with the rest of the laundry,” Lucifer said. He looked down. “I recognized what was going on and I still didn’t come to either of you about it.” He played with Gabriel’s fingers as he talked. “I was prideful and stubborn and thought I could handle it on my own. I was wrong. By the time we were able to start playing I didn’t even feel like I  _ deserved  _ to go down. And then I did. And I was in deep. And now? I feel guilty as sin and horrible.” 

Gabriel stifled a giggle at Lucifer’s explanation of wanting to throw him in the wash, but the giggle died away as his brother kept talking. “Luci, can I tell you a secret?” he asked as he shifted closer, his voice dropping lower so Sam couldn’t hear. 

Lucifer nodded, still playing with his brother’s fingers. “Sure.” 

“I’ve been wanting you to hold me down and pound me into mattress for weeks. And my fantasies have gotten darker the longer I’ve not gotten that. Some of them got downright...it’s besides the point. The point is, I didn’t tell you either, but you got to remember that Sam and I love you to the moon and back and beyond. So don’t feel guilty about wanting this or think that you don’t deserve to be Samuel’s boy because you do deserve it. We all deserve a bit of rough stuff from time to time.”

Lucifer’s eyes flicked up to Gabriel’s and he leaned his forehead together. “I can’t help it. You could at least control yourself. I. . . . I couldn’t. I lashed out the longer I went without. What if. . . . what if the next person I snapped at was Mary?” He closed his eyes and let a few tears fall. “I could’ve hurt her, even unintentionally, and why? Because I was too damn prideful to admit that I needed Sam to throw me over his knee and pin me down and fuck me raw.”

“Let me ask you something. Did you learn your lesson? Will you tell me or Sam if you need to be dominated so we can find a sitter for Mary and take care of you?” Gabriel brushed the tears off of Lucifer’s cheek.

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. During the worst spanking of my life that I deserved.” he admitted quietly, sniffling. 

“That wasn’t that hard of a spanking. Sam’s given both of us harder spankings than that.” Gabriel said as he pulled his head back to study Lucifer’s expression. 

“It’s not because of the strength,” Lucifer explained quietly, sniffling again. He rubbed his nose with the back of his wrist. “It’s the emotions involved. All the other times, I couldn’t wait, was eager for it. Hopped on adrenaline and anticipation. Wanted it, loved it even. This time?” He shook his head. “I wanted it done and over before Sam even started. I never cry like that after a spanking, no matter how hard it is and you know it.”

Gabriel nodded and kissed Lucifer’s forehead as Sam came back to the bed with a towel and wet cloth, along with a tall glass of water for each of them. He laid down behind Lucifer and kissed his shoulder, unaware of the conversation that’d been taking place. “I love you, Luc’. We weren’t too rough on you were we?”

Lucifer shook his head as he closed his eyes and tried to keep the tears of guilt in. “No, Samuel,” he murmured in a slightly subdued voice. 

“Good.” Sam picked up the warm wash cloth and ran it down the side of Lucifer’s hip even though there was nothing to clean up there. 

Gabriel glanced over at Sam and nudged Lucifer. “Tell him.” he mouthed while Sam was distracted. 

Lucifer nodded and held onto Gabriel’s hand. “Samuel?” he murmured.

Sam’s eyes snapped up to Lucifer’s face when he heard his full name. They only used it when they were in scene and to hear his mate use it during aftercare was odd and a little worrying. Either Lucifer was still wanting to play or there was something wrong, so he decided to go with it. “Yes, Baby?”

Lucifer bit his lip and looked over at Sam, eyes fluttering open to reveal tear stained blue eyes. “I feel  _ really  _ guilty,” he admitted in a soft voice, one almost filled with shame. 

Sam watched him for a moment and nodded. He couldn’t disagree with the sentiment. Lucifer had been a holy terror for a few weeks and it was only natural now that he submitted for the first time in a while that he’d have time to reflect on that. “I can see why. But it’s nothing a few apologies to Dean and Castiel won’t cure.” 

“What if I had done it to Mary, though? I could’ve hurt her because I was a stubborn, prideful asshole who couldn’t get his head out of his ass.” He looked away from Sam’s look in shame. 

Sam turned Lucifer’s face back to look him in the eye and with a voice filled with love and kindness, he explained his take on the situation. “But you didn’t. Want to know why? Because we took care of it. Took care of you. The only thing I regret is that we let it go so long. So don’t worry about what could have happen. Just focus on the right here, right now.” 

“It shouldn’t have happened at  _ all, _ Samuel.” Lucifer whispered, trembling as he tried to keep the tears in. “That’s the point. It shouldn’t have happened at all and I seriously took it too far.”

Sam sighed and pulled Lucifer into his arms, holding him gently while rubbing his back. “No, it shouldn’t have gone this far. That’s why from now on we’re going to make a point of playing at least once a week. Even if we have to wait until Mary’s in bed. And if any of us feel like we need something more, we speak up. Deal?” 

Lucifer sniffled and nodded. “D-deal.” He stuttered, burying his face into Sam’s shoulder.  _ I will not cry I will not cry there is nothing to cry about all is well I will not cry. . .  _

Gabriel draped a wing over the both of them and pressed a cheek to Lucifer’s shoulder. “Let it out, Luci.” he whispered to him. “Get it out so you can enjoy cuddles.” 

“But there’s nothing to cry about.” Lucifer whimpered, sniffling. 

“Sex isn’t the only release, Heylel. They say tears cleanse the soul.” Sam hugged him tight. “Unless you’d like to be spanked again until you can cry it out. Whatever you need, it’s yours.”

Lucifer shook his head at the mention of another spanking, the punishment one still fresh in his mind. “T-t-this is going t-to sound w-w-weird,” he stammered. “But coul’ I h-h-hear you t-t-two p-p-p-p-praising me, please?” His ‘please’ came out as more of a squeak and he flushed maroon. 

Gabriel smiled at Sam. “You need to hear what a good boy you are? A beautiful and perfect mate for us.” 

Sam kissed Lucifer’s forehead. “My sweet, caring Morningstar. You were very good today. My wonderful, stubborn angel.”

Lucifer coughed out a sob and nodded, feeling the tears trickle down his face at last. 

The pair of them kept up their litany of praise and loving words as Sam moved the now cool cloth over Lucifer’s skin until he was clean. Then Gabriel wrapped a blanket around him and plastered himself to Lucifer’s back once more. 

Lucifer finally sank into the mattress, tears gone and leaving a sleepy archangel in its place, one who was ready to cuddle with his mates and enjoy their company. His eyes flicked up to Sam’s in appreciation and love. There was still one question. “Sam?”

Sam smiled as he wiped the cum from his own skin. “Luc’?”

“Is there a reason you tried to calm me down before the scene?” Lucifer asked quietly. “Like, before the spanking?” 

“Because I...I didn’t want to hurt you or do something you really didn’t want.”  Sam threw the washrag to the floor and tucked himself under the covers. “It wouldn’t have done any of us any good if you panicked.”

“But I was in trouble,” Lucifer said slowly. “BIG trouble.” 

“You’re never in so much trouble I won’t check in on you, Luc’. I don’t ever want to repeat my mistakes when we first started doing this.” Sam turned on his side to face Lucifer, laying his head on his bent arm.

“That wasn’t a mistake, Sam, I enjoyed it. It was just overwhelming.” Lucifer shrugged. “Is it irrational of me to think this way?”

“Nah.” Gabriel added. “Irrational would be if you wanted Sam to whip you until you bled just because you felt guilty or pissed about the situation.” 

“He’s right.” Sam settled deeper into his pillow and rested a hand on Lucifer’s hip. 

“Don’t think that hasn’t crossed my mind,” Lucifer admitted. “But I discarded those quickly. Especially after the spanking today.” 

“I’d never let you take it that far.” Sam said seriously as he ran a finger down Lucifer’s cheek. 

“I know,” Lucifer nodded. “It’s still... residual from the Cage.” He lowered his eyes. “It happens less often now, only when I feel guilty. That’s... that’s kind of why I asked for praise, to get me to cry.” 

Sam watched him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him soft. “Thank you. Thank you for not putting us in that position to tell you no like that.”

Lucifer returned the soft kiss. “There might come a time where I might ask for that.” he admitted. “And I’m not rational during those times. Please. . . don’t let me hurt myself.” 

“Never.” Gabriel and Sam said simultaneously, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

“It’s happened before, that’s why I’m saying.” Lucifer turned to look at Gabriel. 

“Well we won’t let it happen again. We’ll spank you cherry red but we won’t whip you. Not like that.” Gabriel said sternly and stroked a hand over Lucifer’s rear. “I like your butt too much to permanently damage it.”

“I second that.” Sam said with a slight raise of his hand as if they were taking votes. 

Lucifer smiled and nuzzled into them. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Sam let out a sigh of relief, thankful that it seemed like things were going back to normal. Or as normal as they got. 

Lucifer snuggled into them and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was out like a light, snoring softly. 

Gabriel whistled softly. “Wow. He really needed  _ all  _ of that.” He tucked the blanket more firmly around Lucifer’s shoulders and brushed his hair back from his face. 

“He really did.” Sam pushed himself up onto his elbow and looked at Gabriel. “What about you? What do you need?”

“I might need a night alone with Daddy soon, and a night alone with Luci, but other than that, I’m peachy.” Gabriel also pushed himself onto an elbow. “I’ve just been too concerned about Luci, especially with the foul temper. He might keep feeling guilty for a day or two, but he’ll be fine now.” 

“I know, but I’d rather have him moping a bit than biting our heads off.” Sam let out a small yawn. “Good thing we have the weekend to work all this out of our system.”

Gabriel nodded and yawned himself. “Besides, I love it when he loses control of his mouth over a cock like that.” 

Sam laid back down with a smirk. “Me too. Maybe next time I’ll get to experience it. Or maybe play out a fantasy or two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
